ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanyo's Arc: Conquest of Yoshu Academy
Nanyo's Arc: Conquest of Yoshu Academy 'is the fictitious 51st episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the second episode of 'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Short Summary After training her mind and body, Hakufu decides to strike against Yoshu Academy, who had recently been revived with Ryuuyou as leader. Hakufu's first few marches prove difficult as Shigi Taishiji returns to protect his school and helps establish the Eastern Kanto Alliance. After a hard fought battle with Hakufu though, Taishiji switches allegiances and surrenders Yoshu to Nanyo. Also during the campaign, Chuubou is attacked by some Yoshu fighters and is saved by the timely arrival of Yopei Shuutai, a 1st-year student at Nanyo Academy. Long Summary Continuing on from last episode, Hakufu decides to attack Yoshu Academy. Shuuyu questions why they even need to attack it at all after their friendship with Taishiji was made. Rikuson says that it is only fate that Hakufu seeks to fight for Yoshu and agrees with her leader's decision. With everything said and done, Hakufu smiles and order her fighters to prepare. News of Hakufu's campaign reach the ears of Seirei Ryuuyou, which makes him panic and demand strategies to use. Many of his advisers ask him to surrender to avoid bloodshed and Ryuuyou begins to consider it. Suddenly, from the door, a voice is heard saying, "Don't be afraid! Yoshu isn't the type of school to fall without a fight!" As all look toward the speaker, he is revealed to be Shigi Taishiji, Yoshu's top fighter who was put into a coma during Totaku's fighters tournament. Although Ryuuyou felt somewhat relieved with Taishiji's appearance, he still believed that Nanyo's fighters were superior to their own and a battle between them would be terribly one-sided. Taishiji assured him that they could pull through and convinced Ryuuyou to ally with Ouro of Koiji Academy and Genhakuko of Gogun High School to form the Eastern Kanto Alliance to oppose Hakufu. The forces of Nanyo met before the gate of Yoshu Academy. Hakufu stood in the front, the Big Four stood next with Chuubou and Saji, and the Nanyo fighters were gathered behind them with stern looks on their faces. On the school grounds stood Ryuuyou in front, Genhakuko, Ouro, Ubi, and Chouei behind him, and a large amount of Yoshu and Koiji Academy students behind them. Hakufu announced her intention of claiming Yoshu Academy and the rest of the eastern schools and warned them all that opposing her was to declare war against Nanyo, after which the Nanyo army screamed, "TO WAR! TO WAR! TO WAR!" Ryuuyou replied with a simple, "I don't think so little conqueror." Then, Taishiji walked up next to Ryuuyou, who then said, "You'll have to get through ALL of us first." Hakufu was then shocked to see Taishiji alive. She happily greeted her old friend who reminded them that they opposed each other and warned her to leave and not come back. Hakufu didn't take his words kindly and stated that she would conquer Yoshu Academy with or without Taishiji's consent. The battle soon began as Rikuson ordered the Nanyo forces to split into 3 contingents: The first, led by Hakufu and Rikuson, was the main force that would do battle against Taishiji and Ryuuyou at the front gate, the second, led by Ryomou and Male Saji, was to go to the east and battle Genhakuko's army at the east entrance, and the third, led by Shuuyu and Gakushuu, was to go west to battle Ouro's army at the west entrance. The battle was fierce but neither force seemed to surrender. At the east gate, Genhakuko challenged Ryomou to a fight determined to win. Though his barbaric stature prevented him from feeling pain easily, Ryomou was too powerful and Genhakuko lost the east entrance. To the west, Ouro hoped to perform a sneak attack against Shuuyu's base, where Chuubou and Female Saji were waiting. When his men attacked, they surrounded the girls. Saji was about to use her psychic powers, but suddenly, in a flash, the men fell unconscious. Chuubou and Saji looked at their savior, who was a girl with short dark-brown hair, long bangs covering her left eye, a skinny stature, and wore a Nanyo Academy uniform. After Chuubou thanked and inquired about the girl, she introduced herself as Yopei Shuutai. With Ouro's sneak attack ruined, he retreated with his remaining force back to Koiji Academy and left Ryuuyou and Taishiji alone. With their allies defeated and gone, Ryuuyou worried about the outcome of the battle. Taishiji once again assured Ryuuyou that they'd be fine. He then went to challenge Hakufu personally and the two engaged in a tough fight. With the east and west entrances lost, Ryuuyou went back into the school where Ubi and Chouei suggested that they leave Yoshu Academy and look to Sousou for protection. Although Ryuuyou didn't want to leave Taishiji alone, his retainers convinced him that their defeat was inevitable and that they'd have a better chance under Sousou than Hakufu. With a heavy sigh, Ryuuyou left a letter for Taishiji and quickly fled Yoshu. The fight between Hakufu and Taishiji lasted for hours, neither one of them gaining a foothold. Then, as their 50th bout was about to start, one of Taishiji's men discovered Ryuuyou's letter and handed it to Taishiji. After reading the letter, Taishiji was put in charge of Yoshu Academy and pondered as to why Ryuuyou left him hanging in the middle of the battle. Hakufu then walked up to Taishiji and gave a speech about how Ryuuyou wasn't a true friend and that she would never leave him alone to fight. After that speech, Taishiji submitted and Yoshu Academy became part of Nanyo's territories. Along with that, Genhakuko's Gogun High School surrendered to Nanyo and a majority of the east was under Hakufu's control. However, unknown to her, a rebellion was rising to establish a new power in the east. Appearing Characters Nanyo Fighters: * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Shimei Ryomou * Gakushuu * Genpou Saji (Shishi Ouin) * Hakugen Rikuson * Chuubou Sonken (Shokyo) * Genpou Saji (Real) * Yopei Shuutai Eastern Kanto Alliance Fighters: * Shigi Taishiji * Seirei Ryuuyou * Genhakuko * Ouro * Ubi * Chouei Trivia * Yopei Shuutai is the Japanese equivalent of Zhou Tai (style name: Youping). * Genhakuko is the Japanese equivalent of Yan Baihu. * Ouro is the Japanese equivalent of Wang Lang. * Ubi is the Japanese equivalent of Yu Mi. * Chouei is the Japanese equivalent of Zhang Ying. * Koiji Academy is the Japanese equivalent of Kuaiji.